


你喔:P

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 逻辑死没常识的孕期日常A不ABO都无所谓





	你喔:P

23

靳东后来还是抽了个下午和王凯去了一趟宜家，实际上本来不该去宜家，那里的味道着实有点刺鼻。但是王凯前一天磨了靳东一个晚上，惯用的不惯用的撒娇技巧都被用上。终于讨价还价成功，靳东像那些无奈用成本价卖出东西的商贩一样叹了口气，“好吧，随你。”  
起因是靳东因为担心王凯在孕期上下楼不够方便，于是提起来要把卧室挪到楼下去。王凯那时候低头还能勉勉强强看见自己脚尖，所以只说了“到时候去重买张床放在楼下吧。”  
靳东在片场泡了一个月，捞到两天休息，终于想起来这档子事。  
一个月里面，王凯腹部的弧度肉眼可见地在增加。没到一天一个样那么夸张，但是王凯看得最真切——现在是真的不能一低头就看见脚尖了。靳东也同样看得清楚。上回检查的时候，医生交代了要监测这样那样的数据。  
数据是很精确的，靳东用皮尺绕过王凯的腹部的时候想。

工作日没那么多人来宜家，但是口罩和帽子还是严严实实捂着。王凯穿一件粉色的卫衣，靳东也翻出之前那件粉红色外套来，总之都柔软得不像样。粉红泡泡是一种感觉出的神秘气氛，现在它被具象化，甜得像颗草莓味的奶糖。  
靳东揽着王凯的腰往前走。王凯一双眼睛在帽檐下打转，把周遭人打量的目光尽收眼底。同时又更加大胆地凑到靳东耳朵边上：“哥，你都代言家具品牌了，还真来宜家啊？”  
“谁昨天晚上求着我要来的？”  
王凯搭在靳东腰间那只手不安分地戳了戳他腰上的软肉，幼稚地表达不满：“好久之前我就说要一起逛个什么地方，你都没空。”  
靳东是没空了很久一段时间，在京郊片场拍戏的间隙还飞了两个颁奖和一个时装周。王凯刚怀孕那会儿，工作也没减少多少，一个戏收了尾，还有快要上星的电视剧宣传。  
终于能歇下来的时候，也没有什么遮遮掩掩了，闭眼囫囵吞下了亲朋好友和陌生人的祝福，靳东还是在忙。

“你那戏拍到什么时候啊？”  
“再小半个月吧，还有两个大情节。”  
“啥时候拍了，带我去观摩观摩？”  
“人多眼杂。”  
“那逛街你也不说『人多眼杂』，”王凯努努嘴，眼睛极尖地看见前面卖床的区域，“前面买床。”  
“你挑就行。”靳东每次都把选择的事情交给王凯，当然不是因为什么“爱人喜欢我也喜欢”的俗套理由，诚然这也是一部分，更多的还是因为他选择恐惧。  
看起来他挑剧本选代言都自成一派，实际上做选择的时候能把自己纠结死。弯弯绕绕的小心思可多，一不小心就裹成个解不开的毛线团。最后一定要王大猫来捋捋这一团乱麻，揪出线头来一点点把麻烦剥开，提供一个还算靠谱的意见。

打印订单的时候，工作人员盯着电脑操作，余光也不忘多在他们身上逗留。  
“这边签个字。”工作人员指了指纸上的空白位置，递出一支笔。  
靳东和王凯同时伸出手来接，手指将将好碰在一起，当下两个人都躲在口罩底下笑起来，眼尾的纹路同时皱起来。王凯迅速把手缩回去搭在肚子上：“你签。”  
靳东接过笔，转头又递回给王凯：“你的，你签。”  
“我的？我付钱啊？”一张床而已，你的我的根本没必要分那么清楚，到时候睡在上面的是两个人，留下的也是两个人的。所以王凯只是嘴上说说，接过笔大笔一挥签了名。  
“我付，”靳东抱着臂站在边上看工作人员把确认过的订单交给王凯，“丢了你就自己付。”  
“小气。”  
“睚眦必报。”

24

王凯尚未从睡梦中完全苏醒，就迷迷糊糊地被叫起来，然后被牵走洗漱，整个过程中像一只提线木偶。操线的靳东控制着这珍贵的娃娃，一点儿也不敢疏忽怠慢。  
衣服也是靳东帮王凯换的。王凯近来都裹着靳东的旧棉T恤睡觉，除了腹部的布料被撑起来，其他地方都是松松垮垮。  
靳东帮他脱掉睡衣，爱人赤裸的上身在他面前，伟大又庄严地袒露。孩子，这个上帝恩赐的小生命的到来，使得爱人的身躯变得陌生起来，颇具规模的妊娠纹已经蜿蜒到腹底。   
他也不是第一次看，做B超的时候靳东已经把这些痕迹尽收眼底，但每一次是每一次的震撼。  
靳东沉浸在那种爱与震颤同时构成的情绪漩涡里。良久，他终于缓过神来，替王凯把衣服换上。

靳东打量着换上自己替他挑的白色毛衣的王凯，像一片云，也是可口的棉花糖。所以他轻轻地在王凯脸上啄了一口。  
“唔……”闭着眼睛坐在那儿的王凯轻轻哼了声，“别闹。”  
“上车再睡，乖。”

早餐的粥靳东已经用保温桶装好。他确认了一遍要带出门去的东西，手机、钥匙、剧本、早餐，还有陷在沙发里的又要睡着的那片云。  
“走了，”什么都准备好，靳东过去牵王凯的手，“上车再睡。”  
“哥，你拉我一把。”  
靳东拉他起来，王凯立刻无尾熊似的勾住他脖子：“困……”  
“一小段路，就一小段。”

当靳东带着王凯出现在片场的时候，引来了一阵不小的骚动，大约没人不会注意到他们俩紧扣的手指和同款同色的外套，更不会忽视王凯圆隆的肚皮。王凯的头发没有抓造型，刘海软趴趴地搭在额前，一张口罩遮住了半张脸，只露出一双大圆眼睛。  
“大家好。”他摘下口罩和所有人打招呼，然后指了指靳东，“我来观摩靳老师表演。”

路上王凯确实安分地睡了一觉，所以现在精神格外地好。许久没来片场，即使靳东被拉去化妆之前千叮咛万嘱咐“不要乱跑”，但是兴奋已经先一步占据了他的头脑，哪怕挺着肚子也要四处转转。  
直到妆化完，靳东也没看见王凯的影子。  
“凯凯呢？”靳东一边打王凯的电话，一边还拽住了个工作人员。  
工作人员摇摇头表示不清楚。而电话那头，王凯过了好一会儿才接。  
“你在哪儿呢？不是跟你说了别乱跑吗？”  
“B组休息室。”  
王凯接着电话，坐在他对面的小女孩也没安静下来：“叔叔，你在跟谁打电话呀？”  
王凯把食指放在嘴唇上，做了个“嘘”的手势，压低声音道：“叔叔在跟小公主的另一个爸爸打电话。”  
“凯凯？跟谁说话呢？我来找你。”  
“隔壁组小演员，问我在跟谁打电话。”

靳东来的时候，看见隔壁组的小演员趴在王凯肚子上，轻声跟尚未出生的小公主说话：“小妹妹，你要快快长大呀。”  
王凯微笑着摩挲着小女孩的头发：“还有100多天，妹妹就要出生了。”  
“这么久吗？”对小女孩来说，100是一个庞大的数字，它真的很久很久，久到她觉得那是全世界最长的一段时间。  
“很快就过去了。”

王凯对小孩子向来很温柔。但就是这种时常见到的温柔状态，在此刻变得不寻常起来，像早晨看到的妊娠纹一样，触动靳东心里同样温和柔软的部分，惹得他湿了眼眶。  
“凯凯。”他在身后出声叫他。  
“来了，”王凯拽拽小女孩的衣袖，又指指靳东，“小公主的另一个爸爸来了。”

30

过年之前，靳东提起来“要不今年回武汉吧”。往年因为工作安排，两个人基本都留在北京，尤其是年初五就开机拍戏的时候。两边老人偶尔从济南或武汉来北京，也总是待不了几天就要回家给其他亲戚拜年。  
王凯的工作早就停了，靳东也为了他推了大部分的工作，所以至少可以回一边去。  
“嗯。”王凯点点头，窝在沙发里看小公主在自己的肚皮上蹬出一块小小的凸起，“我跟我妈说声。”  
“那我订机票了。”

实际上王凯没敢跟父母说要跟靳东回武汉的事儿。老人家念叨起来没个完，要是被他们知道自己这个月份了还坐飞机回家，回家的事早就要“中道崩殂”。  
于是王凯在大年二十九按响自家门铃的时候，招来好一通数落：“你怎么招呼都不打就回来了？”“怎么不留在北京休息啊？”“月份大了还坐飞机，很不安全。”  
剩下靳东在旁边无声做口型：“你不是说『跟我妈说声』吗？”  
“哎呀，妈……”拉长又迂回的尾音直白地曝露“我在撒娇”这件事，王妈妈听罢也就心软下来。

“小靳啊，你也任由着王凯胡闹，是不是？”不知怎的，矛头这会儿转过来对准了靳东。  
“妈……”往常讲起人生大道理和唠叨生活琐事来滔滔不绝的一张嘴，此刻也只能发出这么个简单的音节来。解释也解释不清楚，说要回武汉的是靳东自己，一万张嘴也辩不开这一点。  
“哎，算了算了，”王爸爸坐在书房里看了半天的报纸，听见外面吵吵嚷嚷，忍不住探了个头插句话，“两个孩子回来就好了。”

最终过年也没有哪一方面的不一样。年三十下午就张罗起来包饺子，擀皮和和馅由王凯的父母包揽，靳东带著作为北方人的自觉加入进包饺子的队伍。  
王凯被勒令“不许忙”，搬了把椅子坐在边上看靳东两个手指把饺子皮捏出花来。

下第一锅饺子的时候正好开始播新闻联播。靳东在家的时候，雷打不动的习惯也是七点钟打开电视，换到中央一看新闻联播。  
王凯曾经无情地嘲笑靳东这个老年人习惯。他实在不能理解为什么四十岁的人过七十岁的日子，也不理解那些新闻的魅力所在。  
今天他也不能理解，但是终于可以感知到这个背景音的重要性：回家就被父母叮嘱少用手机，辐射太大，于是他只能仰在沙发里专注看电视。  
靳东在他看到一半的时候捏了个刚刚出锅的饺子过来：“张嘴。”  
刚从滚烫的水里捞出来的饺子还带着热气，王凯囫囵吞进来，呼哧呼哧喘着气：“烫。”  
“急什么？没人跟你抢。”  
“你闺女饿了，”王凯摸摸自己肚子，含浑不清地讲，“喏，你自己看。”  
最近胎动愈发明显起来，大概是营养太好，小家伙在里头每一脚每一拳都极其到位。  
“动这么厉害，太皮了。”靳东也上手去摸。  
“等会儿，”王凯出声叫停，提溜着靳东的袖口，把他的手挪到一边，“你把我毛衣弄脏了。”

实际上王凯刚刚吃饺子的时候，靳东就把拿饺子的手在围裙上蹭了两遍，要说脏，那还真是冤枉了他。  
可是嘴上还是“自己错了”的样子：“那你说，怎么办？”  
“亲我一下。”  
对于爱人促狭的讨吻的伎俩，靳东全数买单，俯下身子在王凯嘴唇上留了一吻。

“刚刚那个饺子是韭菜的？”一吻毕，靳东就咂摸过味儿来，合著是报复自己拿了个韭菜馅的饺子。  
“是啊。”王凯眯着眼睛笑起来。

36

之前一直没想起来，终于已经步入最后一段时间的时候，王凯才问“要不要去拍写真？”  
“留纪念？那就拍吧。”

拍孕期写真的地点就在他们家里。事先沟通的时候，王凯就说不要那些花里胡哨的东西，越生活化越好。所以他们俩几乎都是素颜出镜，除了眉毛修了修，连粉底都略去了。  
年龄的真实感终于显露出来。镜头是显微镜，毛孔和皱纹都被清楚地捕捉。他们确实都不再年轻。

二十多岁的时候，靳东还敢蹬个滑板在后海的人堆里穿行，或者驾着哈雷轰隆隆沿着山路往河北的地界绕一圈再回来；王凯那时候泡在剧场里没日没夜，他好爱这些东西，剧本上密密麻麻的小字是最好的提神药方。  
等到冒险成为习惯，生活不规律也沦为日常，他们迎来了新生命的降临。

靳东大概会一直记得王凯怀孕三个多月的时候躺在医院里面的样子。一颗脑袋委屈巴巴地从被子里探出来，小脸白得没什么血色，骨骼分明的手背上扎着针。蓝白条的病号服使他看起来像脆弱的青花瓷，轻轻一摔就会碎裂满地。  
王凯刚检查出怀孕的时候，靳东就让他注意再注意，“不要逞强，熬不住了赶紧给导儿打招呼。”“有什么事儿必须得告诉我。”  
王凯晕倒的时候其实没在工作，采访间隙他缩在休息室的沙发上补眠，助理来叫的时候却怎么也唤不醒他。  
送去医院也没什么大事，诊断下来是低血糖和休息不足，胎儿情况不算好，当然也不坏。就是这个“不好不坏”让靳东担忧不已，当天就飞到上海来，逮着医生确认了不下十遍：“真的没有问题吗？”  
“好好休息，补充营养，不会有大问题的。”年长的女医生推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，“你告诉他，年轻人啊，不要那么拼命。你也要多陪他，知道伐？”  
“好好好。”

进出医院一遭，王凯那些作妖的不安分的小心思通通被深埋起来，甚至自觉地向经纪人提起要休假。  
唯一安排的称得上工作的一项是一个采访，那时候已经到了他怀孕的第五个月。靳东开车载他去采访地点，一家露天的咖啡厅，坐在不远处的另一桌看王凯与他们都熟识的记者对话。

靳东在远处听到王凯说：“就是在医院那次，我突然意识到要对一个生命负责。”

孕期的写真也是熟识的朋友掌镜，王凯在镜头下格外地放松。没有剧本上规定的动作和台词，也不必花时间揣摩人物心理。此刻他不再扮演任何人——他们都不再扮演任何人，对手戏的演员也是彼此最熟识的那一位。  
于是我们可以看到王凯靠在床头，靳东坐在床边替他按摩肿胀的小腿。水肿也不是那么明显，尤其是在整个孕期，王凯被喂胖了一圈。原来棱角分明的下巴，现在轻轻一捏也可以觉出肉感。  
以及初为人父的大龄男青年靳东老师，傻笑着轻靠在爱人隆起的腹部，结果被王凯无情地一把推开：“重死了，你压着你闺女了。”

01

在你走过和我们相爱以前，  
我不过是水，和水一样无形的沙粒，  
你拥抱我才突然凝结成为肉体；  
流着春天的浆液或擦过冬天的冰霜，  
这新奇而紧密的时间和空间；*

靳东在床边给王凯读这首诗，称不上朗诵，只是用一种尽可能温柔的、舒缓的语气在发出这些音节。同时他把爱人的手紧紧攥紧，像抓住珍贵的、易逝的时间，紧贴着宛如另一种身体上的契合。  
王凯闭着眼睛安静地听，因为诞下一个生命已经耗费了他太多的精力。

发作是突然的，王凯上午还在帮着靳东看他的剧本，睡了个午觉就忽然被疼醒。靳东像每一个措手不及的父亲那样，甚至忘记了要开车去医院甚至打一通120，只晓得嘴上念叨“怎么办”。王凯在阵痛的间隙拽靳东的袖口，“去医院，傻爹。”  
被认证的“傻爹”靳东没有陪着进产房。王凯一早就说，“我生的时候你不要进去，怕你比我先晕过去。”  
那个等待的过程里，靳东一直在外面来来回回踱步，医院一条不长的走廊，被他走出二万五千里的漫长。这个天生的悲观主义者，预设了太多坏的可能性，以至于偏激地认为产房就是另一个太平间。  
直到婴儿响亮的啼哭才使他回到现实。

小公主被护士抱出来的时候，只有那么一点点大，皱着一张小脸，浑身红通通的。她是降临人间的天使，把两个人的生命无限贴近再贴近。  
王凯被推出来的时候，只剩下满脸疲惫，但仍然展露给靳东一个虚弱又欣慰的笑。  
“谢谢。”靳东在他的额头上落下一吻。  
再不需要更多言语了。

再没有更近的接近，  
所有的偶然在我们间定型；  
只有阳光透过缤纷的枝叶  
分在两片情愿的心上，相同。*

*穆旦《发现》  
一个道听途说：《发现》是穆旦写给萧珊的诗  
*穆旦《诗八首》（八）


End file.
